Dobby Pies
by lightmylumiere
Summary: When Bellatrix decides to save some lives, including that of Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd and Toby, does hers as she knew it end? T for just because. R&R or get a shave
1. Chapter 1

*A few notes before I start.

One: don't kill me when I say this, but I have never seen Sweeney Todd. Not the whole thing, at least, I've seen a few clips and pieces strung along Youtube… maybe that's not credible but I got the plot explained and now I'm obsessed! So I have to get this off my chest while I listen to the soundtrack on my iPod.

Two: I'm insane! Three quarters of the time I have no idea what I'm talking about but that works in this world!

We all know the Bellatrix and Mrs. Lovett would have gotten along a little too well. But what about when Toby and a few other random wizards come into play? Oddness ensues. I would greatly appreciate help from people who don't believe I'm a lunatic.

Thanks!*

Muggles and their Dreadful Dishes

It was another typical morning at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. People were piling in, the air reeked of freshly killed human flesh and all was well in the world. Well, except for the people coming for a shave. Or the people eating the pies… technically I suppose it was only good for her and the revenge-seeking man who murdered other men upstairs.

Toby was outside, luring people in with his charm and wit. He was a blessing, he was, to Mrs. Lovett and of course to Sweeney Todd as well. He brought in all kinds of new customers, for the both of them. Did he make the torture-screams nobody ever heard from upstairs a little more suspicious, or the fact nobody seemed to come out of there alive, or that he always had blood on his clothes… that wasn't suspicious at all….

Good thing Toby wasn't a genius.

Mrs. Lovett flipped her sign around, looking as a hooded figure came into sight at the window. This figure reminded her much of a dream she was told about by Toby, his nightmare. "_It's a woman in a black cloak, a witch". _He told her. "_She's mean, and she'll kill everyone on Fleet Street." "Now, dolly, nothing to worry yourself over. It's just a bad dream, go back to sleep." "Thanks Mrs. Lovett, mum, for everything." _She kissed him on the cheek. It was a vague memory, but one that she loved.

"MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM!" Toby screamed, running into the kitchen. On the cutting board was a little piece of a recently murdered shepherd, meat being separated into little piles and shut in a bowl with other things for the pies. She tossed it into the oven as he ran in, and quickly shut the door. "MUM IT'S THE WITCH LADY SHE'S COMING TO KILL US ALL TODAY IT'S JUST LIKE MY DREAM!"

"Shush, Toby, love, she's not here to kill us." Mrs. Lovett added coolly, as she leaned on the counter. "Probably just here to talk business."

Suddenly the woman pressed herself against the glass window. Toby ran up to Mrs. Lovett and wrapped his frail arms around her waist, terrified of the person at the window. Even Mrs. Lovett thought she was creepy. But who was she: that was more the topic at hand.

"Mum, mum. What are we going to do? Is Mr. Todd going to help us?"

"No, dolly, 'fraid not. He's upstairs working."

"I'll go tell him—"

"Don't bother him while he's working!" Mrs. Lovett chased the boy halfway up the stairs, then back down. By the time they both got downstairs, the woman was sitting at the table in front of them. She had ugly black ringlets, and a face Toby recognized very vaguely as his 'Mum's' face. This wasn't funny at all, though, between the semi-identical black gothic ballgown-style dresses and odd lacey gloves and great tastes in boots and external corsets... "Who the hell are you?"

"I'd like to ask the same." The woman said.

"I own this franchise, I believe I have the rights to know." Mrs. Lovett waved her knife at the woman as she pulled a stick out of her boot. She aimed it at Mrs. Lovett's face. "No silly little stick like that can scare me."

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, and this is my mission: to find my redemption before I have to make it." Bellatrix smiled at the old woman. "So you're Mrs. Lovett."

"Bellatrix Lestrange, eh? What's your redemption, may I ask?"

"You make people pies, and I want in."

…

Mrs. Lovett lead the young woman upstairs. Mr. Todd was there, standing suspiciously over the chair, blood on his shirt. Toby looked at him with no surprise in his eyes, this was a typical event, but the girl wasn't a typical sight. Woman, more appropriate term. She was, what, late 20s? Early 30s? Did anyone truly care? This was an event, though, the witchy woman walking into the barbershop that was above the pie shop.

Suspicious…

"Mr. T, I have someone for you to meet." Sweeney turned around, looked at the slightly revolting woman with glee. Was this a customer? No, that was clearly a woman. His rare smile faded.

"Who's that." He growled.

"That's Bellatrix Lestrange, she's here to seek revenge."

"Revenge? On who? And why here? Who is she anyways, to seek revenge."

"You ask a whole lot more questions than most Muggles." Bellatrix added quickly. "I seek revenge on an old nemesis… his name is Severus Snape… he's tied with the Potters and Weasleys, but I'm pretty sure you can help me in both cases. I mean, barber shop about a pie shop? This seems about as suspicious as you can get… I'm sure you've got a room downstairs where you store human flesh until you have time to cook it… oh yeah, I know it."

"She knows too much, Nellie, let's give 'er a shave." Sweeney whispered in her ear, his voice like a drug, soothing her instantly. Toby gave them a semi-horrified look, the kind that screamed WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT.

"She just explained it all to the boy, we're not gunna kill him either, luv, death isn't the solution to this mess." Mrs. Lovett muttered, looking at Bellatrix and Toby with delight. It was as if she had a child and a sister, daughter maybe. Bellatrix could have passed for her daughter, couldn't she? "Besides, she has a gift… a gift that could make us invincible."

"I'm listening, Lovett…"

"She's a wizard."

"A what?"

"A. Wizard. Simple as that."

"Explain, Miss Lestrange."

"I'm a Mrs. actually, thank you." She held up her left hand, bearing a diamond. Her sleeve slid down and a snake and skull tattoo on her wrist. _What a curious thing,_ Sweeney thought, _a woman so sure with herself. _"I mean, sure, Rod died who knows when… that's not the point. I know how this story ends."

"How does it end, love?"

"Well, Mrs. Lovett, it's funny you ask. You die, Mr. Todd dies, that rotten boy there kills him, he does kill a guy who looks like Snape a whole lot, some Judge I heard, that guy's wife is alive but he kills him… yeah, the whole 9 yards."

"How did she figure this?" Sweeney asked, whispering to Mrs. Lovett again. She was surprised that he would kill her, but it didn't truly shock her. "And what does he mean that Lucy's alive?"

"Well, yes, she is—that's not the point, Mr. T, let's keep with the story." Mrs. Lovett mumbled, her tone low as she checked his hands for his blades. It was nowhere to be found. Relief was the only thing that you could see in her eyes.

"Magic, mostly…" Bellatrix said coolly, very calm for her usual giddy self. "It also helps that your life is now a movie…" They looked at her with curiousity. "Movie? Moving picture? A film? A play that's on a silver screen?" Their heads were still cocked to the side. "None the matter. Do we have a deal?" She offered her hand to Mrs. Lovett, then to Mr. Todd.

Mrs. Lovett gave her a hug, Mr. Todd shook her hand gruffly. Toby rolled his eyes at the witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Third on the Scheme

Bellatrix flipped around the sign to let them know that business was started. People started to pile in. Mrs. Lovett watched her new waitress. She was a fast worker, charming people in. with magic? She didn't think so. She truly was insanely charming.

Even on Mr. Todd.

He was a little more happy with his work today, knowing that he had two lovely ladies fixing him lunch downstairs. One was his landlady, that was inappropriate for the grounds of a relationship, even he knew that. But the other, though MUCH younger, was more to his liking.

Freakish cougar Mr. Todd, everyone saw it. Except Mrs. Lovett, who was still looking forward for her relationship with the murderer upstairs. Was it right? Of course not. Did she care? She always wanted to be with the barber, but he had that wife. That wife that she told him was killed by the judge. Oh well, they had let bygones be bygones, and she let her fake daughter wait on customers while she cut up recent corpses.

"Is Mrs. Lovett here?" A customer asked Bellatrix.

"What business do you have with her?"

"Miss, could you just direct me to her?" Bellatrix's temper flared at the man's words. Mrs. Lovett came out of the kitchen and ran over past Bella and up to the man.

"Can I help you, mister?" She asked, looking at Bella with a bit of scorn. She hung her head, like a two-year-old that got scolded by it's mother.

"First of all, another great day of business. Second, I tried your shepherd's pie today, and I loved it! What's your secret? They're addicting!" Mrs. Lovett blushed.

"Secret recipe, sir, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. I never caught your name…"

"Thomas Riddle." Bella pushed past Mrs. Lovett and to the man. Was this the dark lord's grandfather? Perhaps it truly was.

"Riddle?" Bella asked. "You wouldn't happen to have a son, would you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" The man looked oddly scared of Bella. "Mrs. Lovett, I think I have never had the honor of meeting your daughter."

"That's Bella."

"What is Bella short for?"

"Isabella, it's a family name." Mrs. Lovett lied. Isabella Lovett did have a pleasant ring to it. "Isabella Lauren Lovett."

"Funny, I've never met your daughter." Thomas had a strange smile piercing his lips. Is it possible that the grandfather of the dark lord was feeling something toward his most fateful servant? "None the matter, she's probably my son's age. Tom, took my name but goes by a nickname."

OH MY GOD IT'S TOM RIDDLE SENIOR! Bella thought, but refused to scream aloud. "Mother," she hissed. "I had best be going. I have to take Mr. Snape upstairs for a shave, and pick him up from the port." She winked.

"Have fun dolly. And be nice to Mr. Snape, we don't want him backing out of business." Mrs. Lovett went back behind the counter. Thomas followed her.

"Mr. Snape?"

"From France." Mrs. Lovett really enjoyed lying. It was a game she was good at. "She's been trying to get customers to go visit Mr. Todd all week that she's been back."

"And where has she been?"

"In France, she's been living with Mr. Snape. I don't remember his first name, I've only met him once."

"Are they married or something?"

"Well, no official wedding yet, but it's definitely in the future." Mrs. Lovett continued.

"I'd love to meet this barber. If your daughter says he's good he must be great. One for me, one for my son. He's seventeen now, but our last barber, Perelli, is nowhere to be found." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he can fit you both into his schedule for today, him first then you. Go home and bring him back okay? After lunch."

…

Bella came back in: in a huff, her hair worse than it usually was, her boots ruined. And no man to be found. "Well, I would have found Severus but I couldn't find him with my dark mark… because it WENT AWAY!" Mrs. Lovett looked at the woman curiously. She wouldn't raise a daughter like that, she had to fix her act. "What happened with Mr. Riddle, mum? Since that is what you've been spreading you are to me?"

"Uncanny resemblance though, dolly, can't we discuss this later? We have customers." The customers were still busy with their faces in their pies, but she still didn't want it spread.

"Where did Mr. Riddle go?"

"To see Mr. Todd, he requested a shave for his son and himself, so I gave him what he asked for. Never tell a man no."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE!"

"Why, darling, no need to shout! Tell me, honestly, what was one man going to hurt."

"That 'one man', which was actually two, was my Dark Lord's grandfather and father! Now he was never born, and doesn't exist, but Potter does!" Bella calmed down and gave a pensive pout. "If there were Riddles here… I bet there are Potters. Are there any Potters around here?"

"Well there's Susan and William Potter, but their strange witchy people…"

"Just what I need."

And with that she was off, and didn't come back for the rest of the evening.


End file.
